


Wilted Daisies and Melted Chocolates

by Authormitchel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Some wooing, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authormitchel/pseuds/Authormitchel
Summary: Severus has decided that this year, is the year, that he is going to woo Harry James Potter.





	Wilted Daisies and Melted Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I love reading your comments, and I enjoy writing in this world so much. It means the world to have so many people on the ride with me. My tumblr is : Thinkmyhappythoughts, if you want to follow me there, or ask questions. And Jo, if you're reading this, I have an idea. My Twitter is Mitchel_chelsea

When Severus Snape stepped into Hogsmeade’s Floral Shoppe, he thought the shopkeeper was going to disapparate on the spot. Severus had wanted to hex her. All he wanted was some infernal flowers and chocolate. He had already gotten a small token that he would give if he were successful, but he decided that this was more appropriate for the occasion. If he was going to do this then he was really going to do this. He was going to give Harry Potter a valentine. 

After leaving the store purchases shrunk and stored in the pocket of his robes he sat back toward the castle. Professor Potter had been working at Hogwarts for the past two years. As reinstated headmaster, Severus had been the one to hire him. In hindsight, if he had known this was going to happen he wouldn’t have let that infernal dark haired menace back at Hogwarts ever again. 

Severus had tried to forget it. He tried to stay out of his way. At first, it was nothing more than being able to sit in the same room for a meal without throwing hexes at one another. Then, it was sitting in the same room together and not even wanting to curse the insufferable brat. 

It was nice until Potter wanted to talk. He wanted to know about Lily, and their school days, but it was only after Harry’s Slytherin side came out to play and Severus was reminded of the very real life debt he owed Potter did he begrudgingly offer up any details. 

Lily Evans was smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, nice enough to be a Hufflepuff, and cunning enough to be a Slytherin, but the trait that he would always associate with her was loyalty. Even considering the incident, she was still loyal, but when he wasn’t a friend to her she had to be loyal to herself. But Severus drew the line when Harry had asked, “And were you two,” the boy flustered. “you know, intimiate?” 

Severus had spluttered incoherently before getting his wits about him then kicking the annoying brat out of his office, but not before replying that it wasn’t any of his business, but that his preferences have always laid toward the other gender.   
The boy had looked dumbstruck before replying that he too, preferred men. 

While Severus had been equally as shocked by this revelation he didn’t stand there mouth open waiting to catch flies like Potter, but had excused himself and left a shocked Potter standing. 

He felt like an idiot, the heart shaped box of chocolates burning a hole in his robe pockets. If only Harry had backed off after that incident, but he didn’t. The brat had sought Severus out the next day and asked him to lunch. Severus had given him a quick refusal, but Harry had sat beside him at dinner that night and had pretended like nothing was out of the ordinary. He hadn’t asked Severus out again. 

And Severus really could care less. Really. 

He could feel the daisies in his pocket starting to wilt as he wasted all his time hunting down the ever popular Professor Potter. Normally always there when Severus would rather see anyone else, it was odd that on a day when Severus actually wanted to find him the man had seemed to vanish. 

He didn’t want to wait until dinner, he was sure to chuck the chocolate and flowers if he had to wait that long. 

Over the course of their acquaintance, Potter had proved himself to be a competent, popular Professor, a favorite among the staff, and a lively, interesting young man. Someone, in turn, Severus wouldn’t mind getting to know. Not that he was going to tell that nosy, old cat that. 

Minerva had been on him for months to just give Harry a chance. He had politely, for him, told her it was none of her business. She had laughed and repeated her warning. 

Severus had paled. 

It was the sound of Potter’s robust laughter that alerted Severus to his location. Severus waited until Harry was alone standing in the hall before he pulled out the flowers and chocolates, unshrank them, and walked out into the hall. Harry’s back was to him, but he quickly turned around when he heard Severus’ footsteps. 

Harry smiled brilliantly. 

“Here,” Severus said thrusting the items into Harry’s hands. Harry looked down at the flowers. “Wilted daises and melted chocolates?” 

What?

“What?” asked Severus, looking down at the indeed wilted flowers and melted candy Harry was holding. 

“I….I,” Severus stuttered, before remembering he had feet. He turned and in a billow of black robes promptly ran away from Harry Potter. 

Unfortunately for him, Harry Potter was about twenty years younger than him and hadn’t had a large portion of his throat ripped out by a giant snake. 

“Wait!” Harry shouted. “Severus, wait,” Severus did not wait, but he did stop when Harry grabbed his arm. 

“Sev, wait,” he looked flushed and Severus cock gave an interested twitch.   
“Are these from you?” Severus looked away. Darn Hogwarts. Maybe he could try to apparate out anyways, anything but having to sta…

And a pair of lips were on his. 

Harry pulls back. “Thanks, the flowers are gorgeous.”

“The chocolates are messy,” Severus said inanely. Harry laughed. And Severus found that he really, really liked the sound.

“So they are,” Harry said, one chocolate covered finger moving to his mouth. “Care to share them with me?” 

Severus nods, yes. He can’t think of a better way to spend his Valentines.


End file.
